Shared Troubles
by LycoX
Summary: A few days after the events of Mexico see's two teens having a bonding moment over shared troubles.


**Shared Troubles**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is ProScott Prompt #58 from Tumblr. And is set after the events of season 4.**

* * *

She honestly had just been intending to drive around aimlessly for awhile as a sort of means to get lost on the road of life in an effort to escape her thoughts. Thoughts over her beloved best friend Allison Argent, thoughts on Jackson Whittemore even though a part of her never even wanted to think about him considering he hadn't even so much as bothered to text her since he left for London. Something she tried hard to pretend that it didn't hurt her still. Along with the thoughts of Aiden and how she had wished things could have been so different between her and him and hoped Ethan along with Isaac were both doing well right now. And the last of her thoughts that kept circulating her brain was none other then Peter freaking Hale and the fact the bastard had effectively betrayed them. Something they should have known was going to happen at some point but the man had been like a damned snake in the grass just waiting to strike yet acting like an innocent critter that you could trust.

But his lust for power that in her rightful opinion was never his landed him right where he belonged and that was Eichen House. A place both Stiles and Malia were quite familiar with and neither particularly liked to think about their time there either. And after meeting Brunski she could see part of the reason for why they didn't like to think about their time there with a nutjob like that having power over them. Though Lydia wondered how the girl was taking her biological father's betrayal or if she even really cared since she didn't have a lot of emotional attachment to the man. Which was probably a good thing considering who knows what he would have been liable to do had she developed that towards him. _God I honestly feel hate towards that man._ Thought the girl unhappily.

Then blinked when she realized she was parked in the drive way of Scott's house of all places. "Well… I guess if anyone would understand it would be him..."

Getting out of her car, she quickly made her way to the front door and rang the door bell as she had a feeling Scott would be in at the moment before heading off to work. Plus the likelyhood of Kira being there as well since those two were growing even closer together rather than apart. Something the Strawberry Blonde liked a lot as the two were great for one another and couldn't help but think once again on what Allison would think or say about it before going on to talk about her's and Isaac's relationship. The door opened, revealing none other then Scott McCall himself in a white muscle shirt and khaki shorts and he was rather surprised to see who was at his door! "Lydia! This… This is a surprise! Is everything alright?" Asked the young man in concern.

Making her smile at him for his concern. "Things are just fine actually as I went for a drive to get lost and ended up here."

"Peter?" Came the question and surprising the girl a little but nodded anyway.

"Come on in."

She quickly did so and he gestured for her to sit down at the couch while asking if she wanted a drink and nodding in understanding when she said no. Plunking down heavily next to her, Scott let out a sigh. "So… Peter."

"The friendly but not actually friendly manipulator who nearly got you killed just for power Peter?"

"Yep, that Peter. That same Peter who attacked you in a bid to get at me and Allison."

"Thus making me a Banshee and later used me to escape the clutches of death."

Both let out sighs after that, feeling slightly depressed. "I think I will take that drink now." Muttered the girl and making Scott chuckle.

Quickly getting up, he soon brought back two bottles of cold Kahlua and handed her one before sitting down. The two took long drinks from their bottles before letting out contented sighs. "Because of that jerk, I can't ever get drunk off of stuff like this." Grumbled the teenager and then took another drink from his bottle.

Lydia winced over that one as that did suck! But did at least have the added benefit of allowing you to drink as much as you wanted and made her wonder just how far he'd gone in testing that to know of that drawback for a certainty. "Because of Peter, I'm always finding dead bodies without meaning too." Threw in the girl as she too took a drink from her bottle.

"Because of Peter's insanity, a bunch of people are dead. People who in no way deserved it."

"And we have Gerard and Kate Argent to thank for that." Groused Lydia as she took another drink from her bottle.

"We never should have allowed him to run around free no matter what his claims were. I never wanted to be a Werewolf and there are some days I still don't want to be one. I was okay with where I was back then, asthma and all. And then I had to go and Bite Liam without his consent and I can only thank whoever that he isn't completely screwed up from that and that he doesn't hate me for it."

"I agree, he really was too dangerous to be allowed to run around. But Supernatural or not, we're all still human and we make mistakes. It sucks but its part of the great mystery of life that Science has yet to fully figure out. But to be honest Scott… I don't think Liam ever could hate you for what you had to do that night. If you hadn't, he would have died and that would have ate up at you for a really long time."

A sigh escaped Scott after that. "Yeah… You're right." Admitted the teenager and then the two took another long drink from their bottles.

Silence reined for a time until Scott broke it. "Here's to Eichen House and the hope they keep him in there for a really long time." His and Lydia's bottles clinked together.

"Here's to those we've lost and will always keep in our hearts." Added Lydia and another clinking of the bottles was heard before drinking and finishing them off.

"To the hope that no one else experiences what we did." Even though she had the feeling it would happen again and again but one could always hope for the best.

Scott nodded at that. "I can drink to that."

And between the two of them, they were able to finish off the 12 Pack of Kahlua Scott had in the fridge. The Alpha even would take her back home just to be on the safe side before heading on to work while feeling a little lighter in having gotten to talk about what had been on his mind lately in regards to Peter. Lydia had even nicely suggested before he left that they should get together more often and bad mouth Peter and he couldn't help but find that appealing. He couldn't help but grin though at the thought of a video recording of their talks making its way to Eichen and Peter not being all that thrilled by it once he saw it in its entirety. An idea he knew Stiles would love the Hell out of! One of the other things that had been said before leaving Lydia's is that she felt a little closer to him after their little bonding session and he couldn't help but feel the same way. It was a pity it had to take being violated by the same man for that to happen however.

But unfortunately, life just wasn't kind at times. But as long as you had the support of your friends and family, any situation could be faced head on and even come out stronger for it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
